A Night you'll want to forget
by Koho2001
Summary: When Guinevere tricks Zion he gets back at her with some good old Punishment.


Zion opened the door too the bar he was going too that night. He sat down as the bartender started fixing his drink up for him. He leaned back in the chair he was rested on. Kicking his back paws up onto the foot rest. Suddenly a white shibu waltzed up to him.

"Sir, I think you owe me a drink." She sighed sitting by him.

"and why would that be?" Zion asked her cocking his head too the side.

"Because when I saw you, I dropped mine." She said placing a paw on his shoulder. Zion blushed profusely being given a compliment so sweet.

"Thanks,do you want a drink?" He sighed looking into her dreamy eyes.

"Oh sure that sounds great!" Guinevere said drumming her toes on his shoulder. He blushed harder and asked for another drink. He handed the drink too Guinevere as she took it and started to drink.

The rest of the night went on like that, Guinevere and Zion talking. Guinevere showing obvious interest in him as she touched him ever so often. Near the end of the night she even gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left. As Zion was leaving the bar he glanced into the window and saw what Guinevere was doing. He gasped seeing her throw her arms around a Bulldog and pulling him into a passionate kiss. He slowly trekked back and opened the door slightly so he could hear them.

"Haha you did it again Guinevere!" Killer cheered breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, that Idot! Thinking I would like someone like him!" Guinevere said bursting out laughing and grabbing Killers neck again. He watched as Confetii bounded over and leaned on Guinevere. Hitting her 'spot'. Guinevere collapsed on the ground, passed out. Before Hunter could see anything else he ran off, an Idea brewing in his mind.

Around a week later Zion placed the last collar with spikes in his drawer. He smiled at the array of toys he had gathered. He slipped out of his room and went on his way to the bar. He found Guinevere before she made it into the bar.

"Hey Pup!" He called to her.

"Oh hey!" Guinevere said her eyes darting back and forth.

"I never got you name!" he said smiling.

"Oh Guinevere, what about you?" She asked him.

"Hey Guinevere, im Hunter!" Zion sighed, leaning toward her neck.

"Well I better be going..ahhhh!" Guinevere said falling on the ground, passed out.

"Oh, you won't be going anywhere." Hunter sighed and started to drag the pup somewhere he could get her home.

Guinevere opened her eyes slowly. _Uhh, I passed out again!_ she groaned in her head and got ready to get up. She couldn't move though. She tried to scream, but there was something in her mouth. She opened her eyes and couldn't see. She tried to squirm but she couldn't move.

"I see you're awake!" an unknown pup said. She could tell it was male, but that was all she knew. Her blindfold was touched and lifted up. But it was from the behind and she couldn't see who it was. She squirmed again and tried to say something but the gag prevented it. _A Gag! Why I gag!_ she thought, not being able to talk. Suddenly something grabbed her ass. She shook as she felt it. Thinking about her legs she noticed they weren't in there normal position of sitting down or standing strait. They were raised in the air and spread far apart by a bar strapped to her ankles. She could feel that she was exposed, she couldn't hide her virgin lips. Her front paws were cuffed together and that was it. She tried to figure out what had grabbed her flank but couldn't figure anything out. The Mystery dog let go of her flank and leaned up to her ear and whispered lightly "I'm going to make this a night you want to forget" he leaned back and grabbed her ass again. This time his claws pricking her flesh. She squirmed not knowing what was about to happen but her questions were answered when a tip lightly touched her. She flinched figuring out what was happening. _The Gag, The seductive voice, the legs spread apart, the blindfold...shit! _she thought. The mystery pup moved his shaft back and Guinevere braced herself. The fully erect member slammed into her, making her scream into the gag.

"Mhaaa!" She shrieked into the gag. Tears streaming down her face. The huge shaft slowly slid out then slammed back into her. Making her tears stream harder. She screamed into the gag as he started pumping vigorously in and out of her tight walls. Guinevere screamed into the Gag as she rocked back and forth on the bed she was strapped too. Through the screams she could feel the mystery pups shaft enlarging. _He wasn't going too! _she thought about what would happen. Suddenly he stopped removing his shaft from her tight lips. A mix of blood and her own juices leaking out. She sighed relieved that he hadn't filled her. The Mystery Pup leaned into her ear and whispered again.

"lets hope you'll be a good mother." He said a sly grin residing on his muzzle. Before Guinevere had time to react he rammed his shaft in. He pulled out and rammed it in again his balls smacking Guineveres rump. He hit his climax and rammed his shaft as deep as he could into Guineveres cavern. Forcing his seeds into her. Guinevere was crying her wines of pain barely audible over the mystery dogs lustful moans. Guinevere cried as the mystery dog slowly slid his empty shaft out of her. More Blood and Juices dripped out as she sobbed. Hopeing it was over. Suddenly she felt something lean over her and replace the blindfold. She shook wondering what was next. Suddenly the gag fell out of her mouth. She gasped for a few go breaths of air.

"Who are you and why.." Guinevere was cut off by a hard slap on her face.

"Shut it bitch!" The mystery dog growled at her. Guinevere shut up as she was asked. "Now Suck!" He growled. Guinevere opened her mouth to ask but once she opened it a large dick was shoved in her mouth as it gaged her. She was going to say something but the dog growled again shoving the dick further in her mouth. Guinevere wrapped her lips around the shaft and started to lick it. The mystery pup quickly started to pound in deep into Guinevere's through, forcing her to deepthroat him. She whined as she sucked reluctantly on his dick. "I need to CUM AGAIN! suck HARDER!" He growled shoving his dick into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around tight and started to rock back and forth. Sucking on his dick. She felt it get hard and big when suddenly he let out a huge moan and cumed in her mouth. FIlling her whole mouth, some dribbling out onto her chin. Once he removed his shaft she opened her mouth to say something but the gag was stuffed back in her mouth. She winced as she could feel the bed move as he got off. It took him a while to get back on the bed. She shook as her ass was grasped again. A small cry of pain, muffled by the gag. Something else touched her lips again, but this time it was vibrating. She winced knowing immediately what it was. The Mystery pup slowly slid it into her. She winced, knowing that most pups found pleasure in this, but she found only pain as the fake dick shook inside of her. She moaned in pain as the pup started to push it in and out of her. Her juices poured out as the mystery pup sped up, moaning a bit himself. Suddenly she felt the dildo stop moving. It was still inside of her but, wasn't moving anymore. She relaxed a tiny bit, but stiffened up again as the mystery pup grabbed her ass again. This time higher and closer to her tail. She winced feeling something touch her tail hole. The dildo inside her still vibrating making her cum at a steady pace. She felt the bed rock slightly back, knowing he was leaning back ready to strike.

"Mraaaaaaa!" she screamed into the gag as the large shaft tried to force its way into her tail hole. The mystery pup could not only get it so far before the hole constricted and wouldn't let him pass. He pulled it out, scratching the insides of her tail hole. Guinevere continued wincing when suddenly the gag was taken out of her mouth. This time she didn't say anything for fear of getting slapped again. She opened her mouth and knew what was coming next. The dick was slammed in her mouth as she started to suck on it. But before he could cum he removed the lubed up dick from her mouth. The gag was quickly replaced. She felt him move to the back of her and grab her in the same spot. She knew what was coming and braced herself for the impact. He rammed into her as she let out another cry of pain. The dick slid in all the way this time as she cried. She let out small cries of pain each time he rammed it into her. the bed started to rock with a rhythm as the pup continued to thrust in and out of her ass. She felt it swell inside of her slowly and let out a cry of intense pain as he rammed it as deep as he could. Shooting his seed into her rear. He removed his shaft then she felt the dildo move. It was pulled out and she heard a 'pop' as she tip left her. She could feel blood and exes cum slowly drip out before the mystery dog ran his tongue over her lips. Cleaning anything away that he could. She winced as she felt the blindfold touched. It was lifted and the gag was removed. She didnt dare say anything for fear of being slapped again. She opened her eyes and saw the pup standing in front of her. She gasped, the face looking back at her was none other than Zion. The pup who she had flirted with and the bar and the pup who she had seen right before going in. She growled angrily but all he did was place one toe on her lips.

"Shshsh, and if anyone finds out about our little game.." He giggled "Things go a little downhill" he sighed and walked behind her. He grabbed the cuffs around her front paws and undid them. Then released her legs from the post. She collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. Her lower half landed in a puddle of her own juices and blood. She passed out and lay in his room for a while. He simply sat and watched her lay there. He was happy he had been able to spend so much time with her. He sighed and continued to watch her sleep. Trying not to drift off into his own.


End file.
